CSI:Midgar
by emmasephydante
Summary: What happens to the deceased and retired CSIs from America? They get shipped of to work at Midgar in Final Fantasy 7 land. Yelina Salas, Tim Speedle, Holly Gribbs and Aiden Burns make up The MCPD. Midgar City Police Department!
1. Chapter 1

FOR BETH! (Hugs Beth) Beth0987

CSI: Midgar… what happens to the deceased and retired CSIs from America? They get shipped of to work at Midgar in Final Fantasy 7 land. Yelina Salas, Tim Speedle, Holly Gribbs and Aiden Burns make up The MCPD. (Midgar City Police Department) They are determined to catch murderers wherever they may hide, and bring justice to victims.

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI related characters, nor any Final Fantasy 7 characters. Any additional characters that appear during the whole story are more than likely to be my friends, so they pretty much own themselves.

………………………………...

Midgar was in a sad and sorry state. Several Mako reactors had fallen victim to the dreaded terrorist group Avalanche some weeks ago, and even now the MCPD was having black outs. To cap it all off, the new president of Shinra, Rufus, had been planning to put budget cuts into effect.

Not that budget cuts had ever stopped CSIs from working before. Everyone was used to handling some level of politics and could survive on low-key forensics. But Yelina Salas had thought she would never have to go through the life of a CSI again. She had, after all, retired as a CSI: she'd settled down with her family in Brazil. She never thought of ending up joining a police department ever again. All the others in the group had the same feelings. Tim and Holly were both shot; they should be dead! As for Aiden, she herself became a victim of murder! Why are they here with her? Was this planet some kind of… Heaven? If so, why was she here at all? How did she get here? Is she… dead?

Yelina got out of the shower and wrapped the nearest towel around her. She grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped her wet hair up into a cocoon. Yelina hovered above the sink and looked into the misty mirror, letting her thoughts take her away. All these questions remained unanswered. Why? Why! WHY? But she never found answers, because whenever she tried to find any, the damned phone would go off.

And right on cue… the phone on the other room began to ring sharply, the noise buzzing in her ears. Yelina moved away from the cramped bathroom and made her way into the living room/bedroom. Climbing over the sofa bed and holding on to her towel for dear life, she made her way to the phone through the mess. Yelina picked it up and automatically answered "Salas"

The bright and cheerful voice of a female on the other line replied "It's Holly, we have a…" but before she could finish her sentence, Yelina filled in the gaps. It was pretty obvious.

"Murder." They always had a homicide. There was nothing else. When the whole business of the terror attacks and Meteor business started there has been nothing BUT homicides. Holly sighed. She was getting used to the constant stream of work as well.

"Meet me at Kalm, I'll take you to the scene, Yelina."

"Ten minutes." Yelina put the phone down and began a hunt for a fresh set of clothes. So much for early morning ironing…

Chapter 2: The Dead body….. Who will it be?


	2. Chapter 2: the dead body

FOR BETH! (Hugs Beth) Beth0987

This chapter was written by Beth. We will alternate the writers throughout.

Chapter 2: The Dead body…..

The body had washed up just outside Kalm. Aiden knelt down to have a closer look, wincing as mud squelched under her knees. The water at her apartment had been cut off after the second AVALANCHE attack, and it made washing clothes almost impossible.

The victim was a pretty young woman in her early twenties, with brown hair twisted up in an intricate braid only slightly unraveled by the water. Her pink dress was old, but several tears in the fabric had been neatly mended. It was the kind of clothing Aiden would have expected to see on someone from the slums, but the Ribbon that held back the girl's hair looked extremely expensive. Possibly one of the kind that some soldiers used to protect themselves from poisoning. One of the most interesting cases Aiden had had in the time she'd been here was a ShinRa officer who'd died of poisoning after the Ribbon someone had sold him had been fake.

'Is this our victim?' Aiden turned round and saw Yelina leaning over the body along with Holly, carefully keeping their clothes away from the thick mud. Yelina looked pointedly at the state of Aiden's jeans, which had thick brown dirt clinging to them from knees to ankles.

'Yeah.' Aiden shrugged.

'Apparently a fisherman came to check his lobster traps and she was just lying here,' Tim Speedle said, appearing beside them as if by magic. He'd just finished scanning some of the beach.

'Not a nice place to die,' said Yelina. Aiden shook her head. 'She didn't die here. No blood, and from the look of the chest wound even she had been here all night it couldn't have washed all the blood away,'

Aiden watched as Yelina pulled back the torn dress and exposed the massive gash beneath.

'That's almost definitely the cause of death,' Aiden pointed to the cut. 'It's on her back as well. Like someone ran a sword through her,'

Yelina looked skeptical. 'Pushing a sword straight through someone's spine, internal organs and solar plexus would take incredible strength. Superhuman, almost,'

Aiden nodded. 'Still, I can't think of anything that could have caused this kind of damage,' Absently she bent down and brushed a strand of hair from the girl's face. She couldn't help it. Even though she had been here for just over a month and had investigated at least twenty murders since then, there was something about this victim that seemed… special. Aiden thought she had probably been one of those people who was instantly likeable, who everyone loved. Even dead she still had an air of happiness around her. It was almost unreal.

Yelina's voice cut into her thoughts. 'Do we have anyone who can take her to the village?'

'One or two of the fisherman volunteered,' Aiden replied. Truthfully, all of the men in Kalm had been almost begging Aiden to let them do it, which was odd, but she wasn't surprised. Even though she usually had to beg and plead for people to help her and usually ended up carrying some corpse's feet herself, she thought the villagers would want to be near this girl.

This investigation would be her strangest ever.

Chapter 3 – An autopsy is conducted, and strange things are found…


	3. Chapter 3: The autopsy

FOR BETH! (Hugs Beth) Beth0987

This chapter is written by CSI Emma…. any mistakes with some of the forensics are my own. I had to research them so if they sound wrong, well, I'm just a kid...

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI related characters, nor any Final Fantasy 7 characters. Any additional characters that appear during the whole story are more than likely to be my friends, so they pretty much own themselves.

………………………………...

Yelina entered the autopsy room with Tim following behind her. The sound of her shoes tapping echoed across the room, alerting the coroner, Lindsay Johnson, to their presence. Lindsay was a well liked girl. She had long ginger hair tucked away into a ponytail, which put all attention onto her fair face which had stylish glasses resting on her nose. Her long lab coat fell to her knees and was a pure white, despite working such a messy job, but nevertheless she loved her job as coroner to the utmost.

"Hello everyone" Lindsay said with an amazingly perky voice.

"What have you got for us today Lindsay?" Yelina asked using as much perkiness she could muster.

"Well, C.o.D was a massive chest wound' she said cheerfully, while pointing to the wound on the now nude body on the table.

"Well duh!" Tim piped up, which made Lindsay laugh heartily. He got coldly glared at by Yelina, but making Lindsay laugh was worth it….

"Anyway, a horizontal object passed straight through her, most probably a long sword or spear, but I should think she fell on it, rather than being stabbed. Mainly because, it would take tremendous force to cause so much damage."

"Fallen? Pushed? Perhaps some sort of harpoon?" Tim thought out aloud.

"If she was harpooned, wouldn't there be GSR?" Yelina enquired.

"Well, there would actually be traces of explosives, and, Jane Doe here would be in a million pieces. You see, harpoon guns shoot out a mini 'torpedo' which penetrates the flesh, but then an explosive charge is lit inside the shell of the harpoon and explodes. It would be instant death for any monster. So either the harpoon was faulty or non-explosive or she wasn't killed by harpoon gun. But…" Lindsay took out a piece of photographic paper and poked the wound, then took out some chemical and doused the paper in it. Nothing happened. "Negative. No harpoon." Lindsay said with a hint of pride in herself.

"Is harpooning monsters LEGAL?" A shocked Tim blurted out.  
"Of course not... too many people were getting injured..." Yelina cooed.

"Oh." Tim sighed with relief.

"Erm…" Lindsay thought momentarily "Ah, yes! T.o.D was undeterminable. She's been through too many environments to even get a decent liver temp. However, I've taken prints, scraped for DNA under the fingernails and taken a rape kit. They've all been sent to the lab" Lindsay smiled proudly. "But as much as I'd like to help you more, there's not much trace or anything else… not even a hair." her smile disappearing swiftly only to return briefly. "I found strange plant matter in her hair and on her arms- over at Trace!"

"Thank you" Yelina said, and then turned to leave. She signalled Tim to follow her out, but Tim snuck back a second longer to say great job to Lindsay, who blushed like mad!

Next chapter: Following the evidence!


	4. Chapter 4: following the evidence

FOR BETH! (Hugs Beth) Beth0987

This chapter is written by Beth0987….

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI related characters, nor any Final Fantasy 7 characters. Any additional characters that appear during the whole story are more than likely to be my friends, so they pretty much own themselves.

………………………………...

The worst part of living in a city with only the loosest concept of law enforcement, thought Yelina, was that they had to beg, borrow or steal lab equipment. The microscope Speed was staring into had come from a decidedly shady deal in a bar- it may have only been 120 gil, but she didn't want to know where the seller had got it.

'Yelina,' Speed looked up and gestured for her to come over. 'Look at this,'

Yelina looked into the microscope. It was a plant, but not like one she had ever seen before, in Miami or Midgar. The leaves were round and slightly bulging. She poked one with the end of a biro, and a thick black liquid oozed out.

'What is THAT?' she asked, slightly unnerved by it.

'Black sap, found only in trees on a remote Mideel island,' Speed dropped a thick book on the table, raising a small mushroom cloud of dust. He opened it and flipped through a couple of pages until he reached a drawing that matched the plant exactly.

'Where is this island?' Yelina pulled a map of Midgar and the north coastline from under a pile of paperwork. She scanned the islands, but she couldn't see Mideel anywhere.

'It's about twenty miles off the south coast of this continent.'

Yelina looked at Speed, her mouth hanging open slightly.

'I'm sorry; I thought I heard you say the south coast,'

'I did,'

'But that's…' Yelina tried to imagine how far away it was. Even though she had been here over three months, she had never been far from Midgar. Never more than a short trip in their old, unreliable car that was very temperamental.

'421 miles,'

'The car's not up to a trip that long, and we can't possibly walk it. Maybe if we rented an airship or a boat…' Yelina mentally calculated the amount of cash they had left. It was dismally low. They'd probably have to hitchhike it.

'Well, there is one way, but you probably won't like it…' Yelina watched Speed turn a page in the book, pretending to be absorbed by the plant drawings.

'What?' she asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

'Er….' She had never seen Speed this tongue-tied outside the morgue before.

'If it helps us get another killer off the streets, I don't care if we have to crawl it,' This wasn't exactly true. She was down to her last good suit.

'Have you ever heard of chocobos?'


	5. Chapter 5: Chocobo ranch

FOR BETH! (Hugs Beth) Beth0987 This chapter is written by CSI Emma.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI related characters, nor any Final Fantasy 7 characters and anything Devil May Cry related. Any additional characters that appear during the whole story are more than likely to be my friends, so they pretty much own themselves. Oh, the chocobo is MINE! (Lord Williams School rocks!)  
………………………………... 

"KWEH"  
"WHAT THE"  
Yelina spun around quickly to be greeted by a large yellow bird. Surprised, she drew her gun, backed off and pressed firmly on the trigger, she did not fire, but she was prepared to. Beads off sweats fell of her forehead like rain. The strange bird cocked its head to the left, sweetly smiled and let out another kweh.

"Yelina put it down…" Holly calmly said, whilst making down gestures. Yelina backed off more and lowered her gun, but refused to holster it. "Yelina, meet a CHOCOBO!" Holly pointed to the bird, which fluttered its wings and chirped.  
Scepticism appeared all over her face. THIS was their mode of transport? A… bird? She felt like running away that instant, but she knew she'd lose a heck of a lot of respect and would be plagued with taunting for weeks. Months even.

She had to reach this crime scene; she had to, for the victim. The victim needed justice. That's what Horatio always preached. Yelina made herself a vow- to ride a chocobo for the victim AND for Horatio. Horatio would admire her respect for the dead. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. Truth is: she was wetting herself at the thought of riding one. Tim Speedle is gonna PAY.

The MCPD marched up to the chocobo ranch. It was located behind the mountains near Midgar. A large wooden sign had the words 'the Temen-ni-gru Chocobo Ranch' written on it in blue and red paint. The name Temen-ni-gru stroke fear into the CSIs, but no-one could figure out why. They walked up the pebbled path and inspected their surroundings. In the centre of the ranch was a horrendously large tower. On the door to the tower were the words "CAUTION- do not enter!" and a very large lock. To the left were several stables, each containing several chocobo of many colours. On the right was even more stables, but were for private hire only. There was also a large rectangular plot of land were acres of gysahl greens grew and Chocobos played.

A teenager wearing black jeans and a maroon polo shirt with a logo and the words 'Lord Williams School' sewn on underneath strode up to the CSIs. She smiled, brushed back her dark brown fringe from her eyes and readjusted her glasses. "It's nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand which was accepted by a sheepish Yelina and shook it nervously. "I'm Beth, the co-owner of the chocobo ranch. I'm sorry; I'm still in my school uniform…" Beth laughed uneasily. "The owner Emma will be here shortly, as she's just come back from school as well"  
Aiden was shocked beyond anything she'd heard recently. "Teenagers? Running a business? This world is seriously…. Warped"  
"Earth to Aiden" Tim turned to the CSI "there is a giant meteor coming to kill us all. I think whether kids should run a business is the least of our concerns"  
Aiden blushed and looked everywhere else but at Tim.  
Beth laughed and shook her head, her ponytail brushing back and forth.

Beth made a follow me gesture to the group and made off towards the chocobo stables on the left. They strolled over to the large wooden stables where Beth stood waiting. Yelina, who was in the lead of the convoy of scientists, stood before Beth. The ground underneath Yelina was surprisingly… squishy. That isn't normal Yelina thought to herself. She looked down and realised… it wasn't normal. Beth couldn't help but giggle.

Yelina turned beet red. "OH SHIT"  
"I think we established that" Tim cooed from behind her, desperately trying not to break down into laughter. Unfortunately the rest of the CSIs had failed to restrain themselves.  
"Although," Beth said between giggles, "It is actually referred to as: Dung."

Among the chaos, someone entered the ranch. Holly was the first to notice, she cleared her throat and warned Beth. Beth abruptly stopped laughing and quietened everyone down. Yelina stared at her 'soiled' shoe, not detecting the stranger.

She came in riding a yellow chocobo, her short, dark brown hair swishing side to side as she moved into the ranch. She stopped in front of the gang and dismounted, her long black coat swaying as she did so. The teenager bent over and brushed some feathers from her dark blue jeans and her bright orange tee shirt. She glanced up and smiled sweetly. She lifted a finger into the air in a wait gesture. The random teen then took a large brown bag of the saddle of the chocobo and placed it on the ground, a glint of silver glinting from within. She turned around and walked up to Beth.

The two hugged and screamed. "EEEEEEMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA"  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH"  
The bemused CSIs gazed at each other.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Emma. We know. Sorry to sound rushed, but we have a homicide case to solve. Can we just take the Chocobos?" Yelina practically screamed with exasperation.

"Whoa! Hold your Chocobos! We'll get there!" Emma said angrily. "Let me put away my stuff first!" Emma took away her chocobo and released it into the nearby field.  
"There is the issue of money…" Beth began. A widespread groan was her reply.  
"We have… a pitiful amount called a budget…" Holly stuttered.  
"Well! Since I like forensics so much, I let you rent them for free- as long as I GET THEM BACK!" Emma yelled.

Yelina looked at the group, who obediently nodded. Yelina turned and nodded to Emma. Emma turned around and unbolted a lock on the stable door where several black Chocobos were held. But all of a sudden a loud crash shook the teenagers and their guests. Emma legged it up to the tower with a very large sword in her hands.

And out of the tower burst a screaming chocobo and a ferocious three headed dog! It stood high above everything and was covered in ice shards. It growled and barked viciously at the petrified chocobo. Emma walked cautiously up to the mutated dog. She stopped beside it and whistled softly. As if on command, the dog stopped and backed away from the chocobo.

Yelina had had enough of this. First the shoes and now her underwear too. Funny enough, Tim Speedle had the same experience. From the stables the group could see Emma petting the dog, who then returned into the tower. She closed the door and locked the tower up again. She then disappeared briefly to tie up the chocobo.

Beth looked embarrassed. "OMG! I'M EVER SO SORRY! That blasted chocobo of Emma's, Y'know, Dante, he keeps trying to open the gateway to he- Erm. Yeah"  
"Gateway to what?" Aiden inquired. Beth remained silent. The CSIs had entered a touchy subject. But Aiden wanted to explore, which made everyone want to shut her up. "What's in that tower to need such a freakin' huge MONSTER"  
Emma mysteriously appeared by their side, her face gloomy. "You mean Cerby?" Oh, he's lovely really; he's just doing his job"  
"Which is to guard…?" Emma glared coldly at her. Then smiled sweetly.

"Don't let it bother you…. Now, your rides…" The two teenagers grabbed the Chocobos reins and led them away. And so Chocobos and favours were traded, and the team of CSIs made their way out of the ranch.

Next Chapter: the journey


End file.
